


Doctor Who: Labyrinth of perdition

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/M, Friendship, Historical, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: In the middle of ancient Greece, precisely on the island of Crete, the doctor and his two companions meet one of the greatest heroes of the time. The story is known, but this time it seems to be different.





	Doctor Who: Labyrinth of perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I can not just stop, if only for a short time, to publish chapters.
> 
> As always, since English is not my native language (this is German), I would be pleased about a beta reader.
> 
> (Unfortunately my English is not that good yet, although I can read it well, but of course I would like to improve in the language.) 
> 
> Kudos and Reviews always welcome, but left to everyone.
> 
> And now enjoy reading.

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=X0Bb_4H1M30  
(Music by Peter Crowley.) 

The Doctor and Ace McShane are just normal friends.

Frobisher is a character that only appears in comics and radio plays. He was the companion of 6th Doctor and 7th Doctor.

And you should have a good general knowledge of the ancient Greek myths, with the legend of Theseus and the Minotaur probably the best known.

******************

Doctor Who: Labyrinth of perdition

This time the journey went very far into the past. In a time when every nine years humans were sacrificed to one of the most dangerous beings on earth.

There was death everywhere in the labyrinth, the corpses of earlier victims were scattered in the corridors, and from afar a wild growl was heard.

„The TARDIS must be really in a bad mood if it puts us here. Wherever that is.“

„Never heard of the labyrinth of the Minotaur? We are on the island of Crete, during the reign of King Minos.“

The Minotaur was a hybrid, half human, half bull. It was a monster, but was it really evil by nature? No, the Minotaur was brought up from an early age to be so that Mischwesen knew no other life.

The doctor looked around briefly, seemed to be waiting for something while his companions, a young woman and a penguin looked at each other in wonderment.

„Of course I've heard of it and I honestly do not feel like eating here and today.“

They were footsteps and the doctor swung his umbrella around once, until he stopped it in front of a group of young people.

„Who are you?“, One of them wanted to know whose hand held a red ball of yarn.  
„Your name is Theseus, right? Well, I am the Doctor and these are my companions, Ace and Frobisher.“

„You're wearing strange clothes“, one of the girls said, „where are you from?“  
„From very far, beyond the horizon. But that's not the point. You all know where you are?“

The young people were silent, only the boy named Theseus swung his sword several times.  
„In the labyrinth of the Minotaur and I will kill this monster today and avenge all those who have lost their lives here in the darkness all these years.“

He was scared and courageous at the same time. But a future hero of ancient Greece was not to be afraid.  
„The King's daughter, Ariadne, gave it to me so we could find our way out again. As a promise, I have met her desire to marry her.“

The doctor nodded slightly, but kept his back, whatever he wanted to say. Frobisher, now humanized, approached him and asked if it was really such a good idea.  
„What if he could not kill the monster?“  
„He will, even our visit will not change history.“

A cold laugh was suddenly heard and the Doctor knew exactly who it belonged to. He should not be surprised. A labyrinth so twisty where not even his builder Daidalos would find out without help and where a horrible monster lurked that would kill even the Doctor without it regenerating.  
It was perfect for the master, his archenemy, to get rid of him forever.  
„Mm, but he was not very smart in this case.“  
„What do you mean, Doctor?“  
„It was not the TARDIS that brought us here, but the Master. He thought he could get rid of us here. Either he knew nothing of the legend of Theseus and the Minotaur or he was wrong in the time. However, I can not imagine both. So there has to be another reason. And I'm sure we'll find out soon.“  
The teenagers looked around when the strange laughter suddenly came over them.  
„Doctor, very clever, that you have recognized where you are.“  
„What do you want here?“, The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and looked up. At the same time, the footsteps of the Minotaur came closer, but it sounded like several.  
„Theseus, hero of ancient Greece, king of Athens, who killed the Minotaur. Yes, against one would you arrive, but you can do it against three of them?“

The Master was laughing so loudly now that it echoed everywhere from the walls. Out of the dark came three identical monsters, but only one of them was the right Minotaur.

The hands of the young hero trembled. How was he supposed to arrive against three of them? He was the only one who felt capable of doing so and yet he could barely move  
„No!“, He shook his head and stepped forward, „I swore I'd kill this monster and finally free Athens from the tyranny of Crete. I will not give up.“

He ran wildly toward the first Minotaur and rammed the sword into his heart, but instead of the blood coming out of the wound, it collapsed as if air were released from the body. 

„Autons, as I thought so. You're leaving for Master ... Or is it perhaps because this young man, Theseus, is destined to free the monster from his suffering? As terrible as the things the Minotaur did, it also suffers. Death is for him more of a liberation and maybe it wants to be deep in the heart, even if it only knows its subconscious.“

One last scream filled the maze, then it was over. The Minotaur lay dead on the ground. All those years of loneliness in a dark labyrinth, the times when his thoughts were nothing but waiting for the next victims, were finally over.

„That was not our last meeting, Doctor“, he cried. „We'll meet again.“

„Although I do not like to admit it, Doctor, but that did not fit the Master.“  
„Frobisher, sometimes the truth is right in front of us. The master and I are very old, really old and we have the possibility of time travel. What do you think who really murdered the king's son many years ago?“

Silence spread. There was no need to give the answer she had in the air.

Theseus went back to the others, blood dripping down from the sword, but he dropped it when he was hugged by his companions.

„We should go“ said the Doctor, when he finally saw the TARDIS, „they will find their way alone and return home.“

After returning to the TARDIS, Ace said that it was good that the future was good for everyone.  
The doctor looked up from the console.  
„Maybe yes, maybe no. The legends of the ancient Greeks were seldom adorned with a real happy ending, because sometimes it was just a labyrinth of perdition.“

The End....

*****************

I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I hope that I have connected the legend of Theseus and the Minotaur very well with the world of Doctor Who, because after all this happens very long before the eruption of Vesuvius in the year 79 Christ instead.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it again. I hope you enjoyed the little excursion into the past.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> PS: I read and write Doctor Who in English and German, but only watch and hear it in English.
> 
> And, no matter which doctor I write, I like everyone in the same way (this also applies to the future). :-)


End file.
